Pure Frustration
by DriftInsanity
Summary: One Shot. ZackxCloud. Cloud is beyond frustrated and his temper is at his peak. Cloud dominates Zack in order to relieve his tension. Birthday gitft for Sakaiya. Rated M: for language and sexual content.


Hiii! driftinginsanity is back with a one shot. This is a birthday gift for my friend Sakaiya. Hopefully, this turned out fantastic. Soooooo, I remembered waaay back last Christmas she suggested the idea that we trade plots and write fanfiction for each other for a Christmas present. She gave me a plot: a one shot with Sephiroth, Zack, and Cloud, with Cloud as the one dominating. I never gave her a plot and we never swapped fanfics as we originally planned. Sooo, because I suck at threesomes and have no idea how Cloud could dominate both Zack and Sephiroth at the same time, I decided to make a one shot about Cloud dominating Zack for a birthday present. I will make the threesome one shot work one day missy.

Soooo,

Happy Birthday! Hope you had a wonderful one. Wish I was there to celebrate it with you, but unfortunately I had to work the entire day. :-/

Without further ado…

**Disclaimer: **I own none of these characters. Just the plot line.

**Pure Frustration**

Cloud was packing more than just a punch recently. Zack was finally home after a few weeks from a mission and all they did was cuddle. By now, Zack would've pounced on him but things seemed to be…off. Cloud walked into Zack's apartment, frustrated as hell. The teachers were pricks and his colleagues were getting even more annoying each day. Cloud has been doing a fantastic job with controlling his temper, but at the moment, he was at his breaking point. Zack told him that controlling his temper was a fantastic way of mental training and Cloud could slowly feel himself losing his grip on it.

Cloud mumbled, "Maybe a shower will help me cool off."

The shower didn't help him at all. He kept on thinking about the events that happened earlier that day. His breakfast got cold because his friends were playing around too much, the instructor in class today used him as a guinea pig and kept pushing him around and lastly, Zack hasn't contacted him all day!

Cloud wrapped a towel around his waist and walked out into the living. He walked over to the kitchen in order to grab a soda from the fridge. He walked into Zack's room and frowned at the repugnant smell. His room smelled like something had died and rotted away. Cloud sighed to himself.

This is going to be one long night.

As the elevator door opened, Zack smiled to himself as he walked towards his apartment door. He couldn't wait to see Cloud tonight. Lately he has been slowing things down because Cloud seemed really irritated recently. Tonight he thought about running a bubble bath for Cloud in order for him to relax. Zack smiled at that thought. That's definitely something he would love to see.

He walked into the apartment and found Cloud glaring at him with his arms folded across his chest. On second thought, that bubble bath might have to wait. Zack quickly disappeared and asked, "What's wrong."

"Close the door Zack, we don't want the neighbors to hear."

Zack swallowed hard and closed the door. What did he do this time around? "What's going-"

"Sit." Cloud looked up at the living room couch and back at Zack.

Zack looked at the couch and back at Cloud. Finally he sat down. "Hey, if it's about anything-"

"Shut up Zackary." Cloud walked over to him and straddled his waist. Zack looked up at Cloud trying to figure out what exactly Cloud was doing. Cloud leaned down and kissed Zack. The kiss was a bit rough but very passionate. Zack let Cloud lead the kiss, taking the back seat. Cloud tongue darted into Zack's mouth causing Zack to groan into the kiss. Zack put his hands on Clouds hips and reciprocated the kiss with just as much passion. Cloud moaned and swatted Zack's hands away. Cloud glared at Zack and said, "Don't touch me." Perplexed, Zack put his hands on the side of Cloud on the couch.

Cloud pulled Zack's shirt over his head and started showering kisses down his neck.

Is he mad at me or has he gone mad?

"Um… Cloud…"

"I said shut up!" Cloud looked up at Zack and narrowed his eyes. "Don't make me say it again."

Zack zipped his lips and waited for Cloud to continue. Cloud started to stroke the bulged that was forming in Zack's pants and carefully took one of Zack's nipples into his mouth. Zack marveled at how Cloud was taking charge but… he was also worried. The thoughts in Zack's head were slowly turning foggy as Cloud continued to tease him through his pants. Cloud took the other perked nipple into his mouth and lightly bit it. Cloud was determined tonight. He was determined to get rid of this frustration once and for all.

Cloud lifted his head up to Zack's ear and teased it with his tongue and his breath.

Zack closed his eyes as his body shuddered from all of the teasing. His hands tightened on the seat of the couch as his hips started to rock up slightly into Cloud's touch.

Cloud smirked and whispered, "You like that Zack?"

Zack moaned as Cloud's words tickled his ear. Zack opened his eyes and leaned over to kiss Cloud but Cloud pushed him back against the couch a little too roughly. "Woah there. I didn't give you permission to kiss me. Now sit back."

Cloud kissed Zack's stomach and slowly unzipped his pants. He pulled down his pants and boxers low enough in order to bring out Zack's erection. Cloud slowly pumped it a bit and kissed the tip of it.

Zack was thirsty for Cloud's mouth. He was thirsty for anything! He watched as Cloud slowly licked him slowly from his base to his tip. Zack bit his bottom lip as Cloud paid extra attention to the tip of him.

Cloud raised an eyebrow and said, "Do you like it when I do this?" Cloud licked him a little more. "Do you like it when I do this?' Cloud wrapped his lips around the tip of Zack's erection. Zack moaned again as Cloud descended on him, bobbing his head over and over again at an agonizingly slow rate. Cloud was willing to do this all night.

The slow rate was driving Zack insane. Zack eyes filled with lust and he closed them as he felt himself losing more of his control. Zack moaned out Cloud's name as he shuddered from the pleasure. He opened his eyes and found Cloud looking up at him as he licked him again and descended down on him again. "Fuck Cloud…" Zack could feel himself losing himself as he suddenly jerk up into Cloud mouth as he kept his slow rhythm. Cloud placed his hand on Zack's hip in order to keep him in place. He descended down on Zack again, engulfing Zack's entire length into his mouth. Zack moaned Cloud's name loudly and clenched the couch tightly. Zack definitely needed to be inside Cloud and fast. This amount of pleasure was torturing Zack beyond relief.

"Cloud… fuck! …please, I need-" Zack moaned again as Cloud continue to take his entire length over and over again. Sweat was starting to glisten on Zack's body. Zack's moans were getting louder. Cloud would slow down and lick Zack's entire length even more as he felt Zack getting close to his climax. Zack couldn't think straight anymore. He desperately needed the release. Just when he was close to his peak for the fifth time, Cloud pulled his entire length out of his mouth. Zack growled in frustration and roughly pulled Cloud into a kiss. Cloud moaned into the kiss and took Zack's pants off. Cloud pulled away from the kiss and dragged Zack into the clean bedroom.

Cloud wasn't finished yet. Little did Zack know, he was nowhere near finished.

Cloud wrapped a blind fold around Zack's eyes.

"What's this?" Zack questioned.

"I didn't give you permission to speak yet."

Zack whined, "But Cloud-" Cloud pushed Zack and he landed on the bed with a loud yelp. Cloud got on top of Zack and secured his wrists at the headboard of the bed. Cloud reached over in the drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and poured it all over his fingers. He lifted Zack's bottom a little and inserted his finger slightly into Zack's entrance.

Zack froze as he felt something inserted into his entrance. He looked down at what he assumed where Cloud was and asked, "What are you-"

"I didn't give you permission to talk." Cloud inserted his whole finger into Zack and Zack shuddered at the new feeling. He was already dripping from pre-cum. After everything that happened so far, Zack wasn't too sure whether he was going to last very long at this rate. Cloud inserted another finger and curled them to try and find his prostate. Zack arched as Cloud finally found it. Cloud smirked as Zack writhed underneath him. He inserted a third one and strokes his prostrate at a slow rate.

Zack cried out a lewd cry. Cloud loved the way how Zack was bucking his hips back against his fingers. Cloud scissor his fingers, stretching Zack's hole in order to prepare him for the next thing. Zack moans were getting even louder as he felt his stomach tense up more and more with each stroke.

Cloud smirked, "You seem like you're enjoying yourself." Cloud was really hard himself. He looked down at himself and noticed that he had too much clothing on. Cloud took his hand out of Zack and Zack whimpered as he felt empty inside.

Zack pulled on the restraints around his hand and groaned. He couldn't touch himself at all. Zack was growing frustrated with all of this teasing and no release. Cloud was in control and he wasn't allowed to speak, so he couldn't touch himself even if he did beg for it.

Cloud swiftly took his clothing off. He ran a hand up Zack muscles, marveling at how wonderful he felt underneath him. His muscles were taut and he looked up at the blind fold.

He should top more often.

It's good to know that Zack finally listened and shut up. Cloud lathered himself with the lube and pushed against Zack's entrance. He took off Zack's blindfold and slowly entered into Zack. Cloud bit back a moan as he entered Zack. He let out a moan once he was all the way inside Zack. He would have never guessed that topping felt this good. He looked up at Zack and found him smirking. Cloud glared. "What are you smirking about?"

"Is that a way of telling me that I have permission to talk?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes and said, "Yes you have permission to talk."

Zack's grin grew and said, "Am I too much for you, Spike? I can take it from here if you like."

"Oh so now we have jokes? We'll see who can handle who." Cloud grabbed and squeezed onto Zack's erection and started to thrust into Zack at a slow rhythm yet again. Zack groaned and said, "Shit Cloud…. Can't… you go any faster? I'm at…. My limit here…"

"Shut up Zack." Cloud started to pump Zack in time of his thrust. Zack started to breathe heavily and tossed his head to the side. Zack was trying to keep his composure but after all of the teasing his climax was coming a little too quickly for his own comfort.

"What's wrong Zack?" Cloud asked innocently. He could feel Zack clench around him tighter and tighter with his thrust. Cloud repeatedly hit Zack's prostate by going all the way in and coming all the way back out again. Cloud was slowly losing control of himself with each thrust too. He didn't want the pleasure to consume him just yet. He wanted to dominant Zack tonight, something that no one didn't think he was capable of.

He felt Zack pulling onto the restraints again and said, "Cloud… I-I'm…" He tossed his head back and arched as the pleasure started to consume him. Cloud held the base of his cock in order to prevent Zack from cumming and kept thrusting into him at the same pace from before. Zack clenched tight around Cloud's thrusting and trembled with his orgasm and cried out when Cloud prevented him from cumming. Zack tossed his side to side and then looked down at Cloud. Zack dragged out a long moan as Cloud's hand stayed clenched around the base of his cock. Zack was starting to see stars as his second orgasm consumed him, leaving him more frustrated than before. "Shit… please" Zack begged for Cloud to release him as his hands pulled even more on his restraints. Cloud was getting close himself as he saw the pleasure consuming and taking over Zack each and every time.

Cloud panted and moaned at the sight before him. Zack must admit defeat before Cloud would allow him to cum. Cloud groaned and said, "Admit it then."

"What?" Zack gasped as he tried his hardest to push down onto Cloud cock.

"Admit that you can't handle me."

Zack's moans were getting more vocal as Cloud decided to finally quicken the pace and started to pound into Zack. Cloud bit back another moan and said, "Admit it Zack or I'm not going to let you cum for the rest of the night."

Zack dragged out Cloud's name again as he tossed his head to the side. His cock twitched desperately for release and his hands were growing numb from pulling too hard onto the restraints. Zack clenched his eyes shut as he was nearing another orgasm. "Fuck! Please… Cloud I-nnnnnnnghh!" Zack breathing was growing more labored. "I can't handle it!"

Cloud smirked yet again and started pumping Zack again as his neared his own climax. Zack cried out, emptying himself onto his stomach, shaking with pure pleasure. Cloud rode out Zack's entire orgasm, watching how Zack shook underneath him, face laced with pure ecstasy. Cloud moaned and emptied himself inside of Zack right afterwards. Both panted heavily and their bodies glistened with sweat with the aftermath of everything. Cloud pulled out of Zack and untied his restraints. Cloud laid beside him and he watched Zack catch his breath from everything.

Zack opened his eyes and looked over at Cloud. "…What was that for?"

Cloud closed his eyes and snuggled against Zack. "I was frustrated and needed some relief."

Zack breathing eventually evened out as he looked up at the ceiling. "Well… did it work?"

"Worked like a charm." Cloud yawned and said, "Now shut up and sleep. I don't want to talk about it."

END

Happy Birthday

Peace&Love

driftinginsanity

aka intheyasha


End file.
